Safe at Home
by 2012summerstar
Summary: Severus Snape is small for your average eleven year He wears worn out clothes and his hair is forever covering his what he wants to hid from everyone are the bruises that litter his body and He lives in fear every day of doing something wrong or making a false move, the threat of a beating from his father always hanging over Will someone be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I love the Harry Potter books and movies to death; and after reading many many fanfics for it I have decided to write one of my very own. **

**Now there are some differences from my story and the way they're originally portrayed and shown Like Severus is a year younger than Lily and the Marauders. He is not in love with Lily but still loves her all the same, like a great big sister that's always there to comfort you when you need to cry. Another thing, James is still spoiled but he will not torment Severus, instead, since Lily is older and got to know James for a year ahead of Severus, he will be nice to her and be willingly to help Severus when he needs it. Same with the rest of them. **

**Now most likely this will be Dumbledore bashing since I just get annoyed with his character sometimes. This will have a semi-good Voldemort/Tom Riddle too. I do think he wasn't always bad, he was made into the monster (I don't care what anyone else says, that's what I think.) He will most likely be Severus' mentor or father figure. Also this will be slash, since I really do like certain couples of the Harry Potter universe. There will also be child abuse,so if you don't like any of these things no one is forcing you to read this. Soooo, beware!**

**Here are the Pairings for future reference, they are subject to change when ever I want them too: SB/RL JP/LE SS/? LV/TMR/? **

**Those are the only ones I can think of right now. If anyone remembers other characters in that age group then please tell me cause, even though I love these books and movies I have a horrible memory. I really really do. So yeah... on wards with the story! See you at the bottom. **

**Summary: Severus Snape is small for your average eleven year old. He wears worn out clothes and his hair is forever covering his face. what he wants to hid from everyone are the bruises that litter his body and face. He lives in fear every day of doing something wrong or making a false move, the threat of a beating from his father always hanging over him. Teachers at school ignore him and so do most other adult and children too. Only one girl has ever noticed his existence. With his mother gone and died three years ago and just a angry drunken father, Will anybody help him to learn that the world does not rest and his shoulders and that his father isn't always right? After a savage beating, will he finally realize that he deserves better than what is thrown at him? Now that he's eleven and off to Hogwarts, will his father let him go and discover how to live? Will new friend be able to help him and family be able to help him feel safe at home?**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters in any way. the world it's based in is not mine the only thing I own Is the computer this is written upon, even that is on loan. **

**Safe At Home**

**Ch. 1 - Broken**

**I am outside**

**And I've been waiting for the sun **

**With my wide eyes**

**I've seen worlds that don't belong**

**My mouth is dry **

**With words I cannot verbalize **

**Tell me why **

**We live like this**

**Keep me safe inside**

**Your arms like towers**

**Tower over me, yeah**

**Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence **

**And all the promise we adored?**

**Give us life again**

**Cause we just wanna be whole.**

**Paramore-Broken**

Severus sat on a bench at the bench in the park. He swung his feet back and forth, enjoying the cool summer breeze that came by. It stung his bruised face but that wasn't anything new; he had his long black hair to cover any damage there. His tattered pants had rips at the knees from wearing them so often and constantly falling down and tripping. His thin t-shirt was starting to thin but it was great for wearing it in the hot summer. He watched the other children in the park play with each other end their parents. He could feel the green monster creep up on him. But he pushed it away as soon as it came, it wasn't his fault that the other children had loving parents and he didn't; but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He let out a slight sigh and continued to just sit there swing his legs. "Severus!" he looked up to see a red hair girl running towards him. Her bright green eyes caught his black and he let a soft small smile grace his lips. He didn't get to smile often, but being around this girl always made him smile. She stopped right in front of him smiling down and then plopping herself down next to him. "Hey there Sevy, how ya doing today?" he made sure to keep his head down so his hair covered his face. He nodded not trusting his voice completely. "Wow, talkative as ever it seems. I'm gone for one school year and you turn into Mr. Social." That earned a soft giggle from the younger boy. She nudged his shoulder with her own, "Come on talk to me a bit. Big sister Lily's ear and shoulder are always open for business for you Severus."

Silence from the child next to here was all she got. She let out sigh as she watched him swing his legs back and forth. "I'm okay Lily Flower. I missed you though. Tunney isn't very fun, she wouldn't play with me when you were away and Daddy didn't let me out when no one was with me. I'm going with you this year though so we can play together all the time right? Like before?" there was eagerness in his voice. He still had not looked up at her, still staring at his old shoes.

"Of course Severus, you're going to Hogwarts this year too. Oh I can't even explain to you how beautiful it is. We can play all the time by the lake and they even have a huge library. You'd love it there, no one even bothers you 'cause the librarian is very strict about keeping it quite and you're always so good at keeping quite." She brought her arms around his shoulders and drew him in close. Even though they were only a year apart from one another it always seemed like he was younger than eleven. He could pass as a seven year old on a good day, he was small in height and his larger clothes seemed to only make him look smaller sometimes.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him against her side. She loved having him curled up against her. It was as if his small warm body relaxed her in a way, she liked to be able to feel his slow breathing to show he was still there and alive. She knew that secretly he liked to be cuddled too. He leaned his head on her shoulder and kicked his feet out and stared at a hole in his shoe.

Though he didn't know she saw, Lily caught a glimpse of the bruise that marred the side of his face. She had no outward reaction, knowing the boy would more than likely run away from here if she called him out on it. But inside she was steaming. 'How dare that man! How dare he! He should never been given custody of Severus! I swear one day, one of these days I will make him pay for all he's done to this child. And he will regret the day he laid hands on him.'

She was snapped out of her thought of revenge when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked up and saw Severus giving her pleading eyes. "Look Lily Flower, the swings are open! Can we go play on them? You can push me then I'll push you. Can we?" he pleaded with the older girl who smiled at him. She nodded and stood walking with him towards the swings. "Race you there," she said.

Severus got there first and sat on it with a little help from Lily, why the hell did they make these things so high sometimes. He loved being on the swings, they made him feel weightless. Almost like he was flying; like no one would be able to hurt him if they tried. He reveled in this feeling, pumping his legs as he rose up and fell back down. He giggled as Lily pushed him higher and higher. "I'm so high Lily Flower!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You sure are Sevy." She said back.

This went on for a few more minutes until Severus heard his name being called from a distance. He slowly came to a stop and saw his father standing on the other side of the play ground. His eyes grew wide with fear of being in trouble. He jumped off the swing when he got close to the floor. He looked back at Lily who seemed to be glaring daggers at his father. If looks could kill, he was sure that his father would be six feet under already.

"Bye Lily Flower, I'll see you soon." He said moving closer to where his father was walking towards. "We can get our school stuff together." Lily stated, not leaving any room for argument. Severus just nodded and waved as he ran over to his father. She waved back until he turned his back was turned to her and he couldn't see her. She sighed and started to make her own way home. She hoped he would be okay until they could see each other again; but more than likely they wouldn't until they got their school things or maybe even September 1st. she said a silent prayer for her little friend, vowing to every god, saint and deity that she would find a way to save him. She would be his guardian angel if she had to be, cause only god knew that every adult in his failed to do so.

Severus reached his father after running to where he was across the park. He was grabbed roughly then by his small shoulders and dragged closer to his father. He was shaken hard; fear began to creep up on him, gripping his heart tightly and squeezing the air from his lungs. His father leaned down to him, practically pressing their noses together.

"Where the hell have you been Severus?!" he whispered harshly. Severus just stared wide eyed at him. "Answer me boy or you will be sleeping on your stomach tonight. Where were you?"

"I-I-I…" he pointed towards the play ground behind him. "I-I was a-at the p-play ground with Lily Evans. I told you this morning Daddy. I left a note on the table when I left." His voice was pleading, he wanted his father to believe he wasn't lying to him. He had told him in the morning when he had woken up and had left a note when he had left.

"Don't lie to me Severus Snape, tell me the truth. You know that I don't like you going to the park or anywhere else without me there." His whispers got harsher; he brought his hand up and slapped the small child across the young boy's face. The child gave a gasp of shock and pain; he would've fallen to the floor if his father wasn't still holding on to him. His father looked around and no one had seen or heard them. All the parents in the park were weather far too concerned for their own children they were just pretending no to notice. He scooped the shocked boy in to his arms and began to head back home. "You should not test me child, you know you will always lose. It's your fault that I'm mad, you have to deal with the consequences now."

The terrified child let out a lose sob, his breathe came in gasps. His head rested on his father's shoulder as he stared out at the people walking by them. His little shoulders shook as he sobbed. Tears ran down his cheeks, landing on his father's shirt. Had he really done something so bad that it earned his father's wrath? What had he done? He was sure he had said something to his father about going out today, hadn't he?

He felt his father shift to open the door to their home. He sniffled into his father's shoulder again. His daddy didn't smell like liquor right now so he must be sober, he wouldn't be too mad with him tonight, but best be on his best behavior for now. He felt himself being carried u the stairs, was he being taken to his room? What was going to happen to him? He couldn't stop his tears anymore, was going to the park really this bad?

Severus noticed they passed his own small bed room and were heading for the master bed room, why? His father set him down on the bed so he was lying down. He began to remove his son's shoes, let them fall away; he continued to undo his shirt and pants. He lifted him up from the bed to get the last article of clothing off. Severus stood there in only his white briefs and socks staring wide eyed at his father. The man walked over to the dresser and brought out a large over night shirt. He buttoned up on his son, it reached passed the boy's knees brushing against his shins.

He was once again laid on the bed; his father brushed away his long hair from his face. He saw the large bruise that laid there, he had hit him in the same spot twice already, the dark purple bruise had once again turned red and swollen. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, that was joined to the room. "Stay there Severus." He pulled out a small wash cloth and ran it under cold water. He came back and began to wipe the boy's face from the tears. He gently whipped the bruise, and settled the cool cloth on it. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I just got angry. You know not to argue with me, why do you always like getting me mad?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to, please don't be mad at me anymore, I promise to be good." He moved to sit up but his father stopped him my pushing him down onto the mattress again.

"No, just stay there tonight. I'm going out for a moment and you're going to stay there, if you leave this bed then you will be in really big trouble. Please don't piss me off more Severus." He kissed his child on the head and moved out of the room.

Severus sat up on the bed and looked around his father's room. Did he mean not getting out of bed or not leaving in the room? How would he know anyway? He listened intently, trying to hear whether or not his father had left the house or not. He could hear the front door open and close. Where was his Daddy going?

He brought his knees to his chest and placed his head on top of them. His hair fell over his face, covering his eyes and bruises. The large night shirt felt weird to him, the only time his daddy dressed him like this was when he had felt sorry or when he was not mad but worried about him. When he was in his daddy's room it usually meant that he would spend the night and most likely the next few days in here; his daddy would be out drinking and no one would be home with him.

He loved his Daddy, he really did, but sometimes the man scared him. He would shift through emotions like you would when you changed the channel to the TV. When he was happy he would play with Severus and make him feel like he was the most important child on earth. But when he drank; that's when he scared him the most. He would switch from the kind and good father to a man that would beat him senseless and gloat about it while he did it. The next morning was when he would be sorry. He would always say that Severus needed to be good; he couldn't do bad things to make Daddy angry. He had been bad so Daddy hit him.

Ever since his mother had died, his father had got worse and worse. She had been dead for a few years now, almost three. He had met Lily Flower a year after that. Since then though his Daddy had started drinking more and more; he would get very angry when he would drink. Every morning and when he got home from work, he would drink some form of liquor. He would hit Severus some times; Lily Flower really didn't like that though, but he knew his Daddy didn't mean it.

He would always apologize afterwards and sometimes he even took him to get a treat to make up for it. It was his fault anyway for getting hit. He knew to stay away from his father when he drank and not to be bad, but sometimes he would come home late or he didn't do what his Daddy said fast enough. If he was a better son and listened to his Daddy then he wouldn't get hit, simple as that really. At least that was what he believed.

Sometime his father would be really nice to him, he would take Severus out and they would go to town and look at the little shops. He would make him feel very good in himself and would even tell his son that he loved him. This would last for a few days at a time then it would all fall away, cause he would always go back to the bottle, every time.

He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself and up to chin. When his head hit the pillow he was quick to fall asleep. He let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. he didn't know how long he stood asleep, only that when he woke that it was still really dark outside. He heard the front door open and slam shut, he jumped at the loud noise. He pushed the covers off the bed and slowly made his way towards the door, his hand slowly reached for the door knob. He could hear his heart beat in his ears; why was he scared though? His breathe started to become shallow as it caught in his throat. He swallowed the lump in his throat when his hand touched to door knob. Just when he moved to open the door he was yanked open and he stumbled forward.

His father stood in the door way looking down at him. He smelled like beer and whiskey, along with sweat and after shave. He bent down and without a word he picked up Severus and laid him on the bed again. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't really say anything but stared down at his young son. Severus just stared back, the strokes through his hair helped him to relax and soon his eyelids were growing heavy and he began to fall asleep again.

When he was sure Severus was asleep, Tobias moved away and made his way to the bath room. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed. His blood shot eyes stared back at him, he couldn't even remember the last time he was completely sober it was so long ago. He knew if he really loved his son that he would stop and be the father that that boy deserved but the call to the bottle was always so strong. God he missed his wife, she was always able to keep his demons away.

He just sighed and knew that he would never really be able to completely give up drinking. He shook his head and continued to wash up for bed. He didn't feel like showering so he just washed his face and teeth. He went back to the room and pulled on some pajamas. He moved to the other side of the bed and laid down to sleep. He looked over to his sleeping son and let out another long sigh.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So there's the first chapter, I'm sorry for the slow beginning but it had to be done. The next chapter might have more action or what not in it, but you know, where ever the winds take me. Please Review, favorite, and follow. I take any sort of suggestions really. **

**And I want you to remember, Severus is still very young and naive. At eleven, he still doesn't know that what happens in his home is truly bad; he knows it's different but thinks it's his fault that he gets hit. He's never had it any different. His father still loves him, but can't really stop himself either, they're caught in a never ending cycle of hurt and pain. Because his Father tells him so, Severus believes it to be his fault, because his father told him. I don't know about you but all the kids I know, including myself, believe what our parents say is true until we reach about thirteen or fourteen. And I know boys that call their fathers Daddy way into their teenage years. I still do, call my mother mama or mommy too. **

**So on an ending note, please review, have fun live life and read my stories. Cause you know, you haven't lived until you've done that. (JK) Hope to see you soon, I'll update when I can. For now, *Pumps fist in the air* FIGHTING!**

**Summerstar is signing off. Bye Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Face Down

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So here it is! the next chapter to Safe at Home! Sorry it took so long to update, but this one was pretty long. It's about nine pages long and well over 4,000 words. So i hope that helps a bit. I wasn't really sure what i was writing but i hope it makes sense to you and i can promise that it will only get better from here, writing wise. Can't say anything about Severus though. I has to get worse before it gets better sometimes. Well here you go the second chapter for Safe at home. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: I want to thank all the reviewers, followers, and favorites. thank you for the support and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Please keep following it. See you at the Bottom.**

**I still own nothing sadly. But when i take over the world with the power of my very own dark lord JK Rowling will have no other choice but to hand over Harry and all the others. But she can keep Dumbledore. So until then, it's not mine. **

**Safe At Home **

**Chapter 2**

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**

**Still never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down**

**Cover with make up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna to happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

**Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

Severus woke up to find himself curled up under a pair of thin worn sheet and a heavy comforter draped over him. He laid still for a few seconds just breathing in and out slowly. He was only half awake, he didn't know where he was really, he was comfortable and that was all that was important right now. He was facing a window and saw the sun was already set in the sky. It looked like it was well passed morning and bleeding into the afternoon.

That made him sit up fast. He got dizzy for a quick second, so when he tried to get out of bed he got tangled in the sheet and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He let out a short loud scream as he hit the unforgiving wooden floor, he could feel tears pool at the edge of his eyes. That had hurt, bad.

In his moment of pain he failed to notice his father standing over himwith a concerned expression. Severus had landed on his head first and half his body was still on the bed it seemed. His father moved to pick him up; he picked him up from under his armpits and lifted. He placed his burden back on the bed and kneeled down in front of him. He swiped the hair covering Severus' face and saw the bruise from the day before had somewhat healed. It went from the bright red to a nasty purple and yellowish color.

"Are you okay that was a hard fall you took." Severus nodded at his father with his eyes casted down;he didn't know how to gage his father's attitude and mood. Was he angry or upset or just worried and concerned? This confused him, his father didn't usually let him sleep in so late, he was usually up with his father at six in the morning to make breakfast for the two of them. Did his father come up here to tell him he was in trouble and punish him for waking up late? Why did he come when he heard him fall?

"Are you okay Severus? What's the matter boy?" Severus looked up at his father and met his eyes for a moment before looking back down again. "I-I'm fine Daddy. Just gave myself a bump on the head really." He tapped his head trying to sound light heartily. His intentions did not show through though. His Daddy gave him a faint smile and then moved his hands to Severus' head. "Let me see again Severus." He moved his hands along where he hit his head and gave a small chuckle then said; "That you did my son, that you did."

He stood and saw the flinch from Severus. Did he think he was going to hit him? Well he had done it enough times to have the boy act this way. He ruffled Severus' hair a bit and tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible as not to scare the boy any more than he already was. "You need a hair cut buddy. How about we do that then have you take a nice long bath, then maybe we can go into town for a bit. How does that sound?" Severus looked up in wonder, Daddy was going to be nice today! He wasn't mad after all! He saw a hand put in front of him, when he looked down he saw his daddy trying to help up.

He took the extended hand and was brought to his feet and lead to the master bathroom; he was made to straddle the closed toilet seat. He heard his father rummage through the draws and pull out a pair of scissors and a comb. His Daddy had only ever cut his hair a good three times; his mother was usually the one to do it but since she was gone there was no one else now. He didn't like strangers touching him, so his Daddy was the only one that could do it. He felt the comb run through his hair as water was sprayed on it. The knots were worked out; he could hear the scissors starting to cut pieces of hair off.

An half hour later his Daddy had finished, his hair was cut neatly, close to his head with bangs that barely brushed across his forehead. His father lifted him up from his seat on the toilet and placed him in front of the mirror above the sink. He looked at himself and found he looked different than what he normally did. He frowned though when he saw the ugly bruise marring his face; it was the sound of the running water that brought him out of his brooding.

He turned to find his Daddy turning on the water to the bath tub. "Come and have your bath Severus, once you're finished go into the room and stay there. I'll lay out clothes for you. Get at it young man." He turned and left leaving his son to his own devices.

Severus turned to the bath and tested the water. It felt good as he submerged himself into it. He sunk down so his head was submerged too; he rose and began to wash his body and hair. It took him all of an half hour to rid himself of any grim he had accumulated since his last bath two nights ago. His scrubbed his hair the hardest, he hated how it would it was always greasy. Even if he didn't bath ever day, he always made sure to wash his hair.

He stepped out of the tub and reached for the fluffy towel that hung on the rack and wrapped himself in it. He walked out of the bathroom in his towel wrapped around his shoulders and shivered when the cool air of the hit him from outside of the bathroom while all the warm air from inside billowed out. He hurried inside the room and looked down at his father's bed and saw a pair of under and outer clothing. He dried himself off and quickly got dressed. When he looked for his socks and shoes he couldn't find them. He walked past his mother's old vanity and caught another look at himself.

The clothes his Daddy picked out for him were relatively new compared to his other play clothes; though they were still two sizes too big for him. He tugged at his dark red plaid shirt and smiled to himself; this was one of his favorite shirts. Did his daddy know that? Is that why he picked for him, or was it just cause it was in the front of the small wardrobe he had in his room? He ran his hands over his worn blue jeans and smiled anyway. It didn't matter, he was just happy his Daddy was taking care of him.

He walked out of the room but hesitated by the door way. Was he allowed to go out of the room now? His daddy didn't say anything about it; would he get in trouble if he went down stairs? Would he be if he just stood in the room? He didn't know what to do. He stuck his head out of the door and looked out in the hall way. "Daddy, Daddy, are you there?" he called out in his meek voice. "Daddy…" he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and assumed it was his father. He slunk back into the room as his daddy came towards the room. The master bedroom was right in front of the stairs, son it didn't take long before his father reached the door.

"Severus, are you all done now? Are you ready?" his Daddy stopped at the door and knocked before entering. When he saw his son standing by the door with a nervous look to his face he placed a gentle smile on his face. "Hey there buddy, let's get going huh?" he patted his head and then lifted him up in the air. Even though Severus knew that at eleven he was too old to be carried around all the time he didn't care. It's not like he was so big and large that it was difficult to lift him. Maybe it should have bothered him that he was so small, it did for Lily sometimes, but it didn't for him. He was okay with being small, if it meant being held like this.

He liked the felling of being cradled in his father's arms, it made him feel safe and at home; to be held by his daddy's muscular arms was really quite nice. He rested his head on his daddy's shoulder as he was taken out of the house and down the street. He watched as people walked by, those who knew them, smiled and waved. Severus would wave once awhile at them while his father said a polite hello.

He would always wonder, when his father went through one of his episodes of drunken violence there was always a lot of screaming and yelling. Did none of these people hear them? Did none of them wonder why Severus always walked to out of the house with a limp afterwards or why they wouldn't see him for days at a time? Did they never think they could help? The police were never called to their house, not once. No one ever knocked on their door to see of everything was alright. It never happened. 'Cause nobody cares.' Severus thought to himself. That was the only thing he could come up with. Nobody cared enough about him to try and see if he was okay. He knew he looked horrible sometimes. He would have black eyes and bruises all over his face and arms; he would walk with a limp sometimes because of a whipping he got with the belt. At school his teachers never asked if he was okay or if something happened to him. He had over heard some of the adults at school once talking about him. They were all saying that he was a troubled kid who got into fights all the time with some of the more well off kids. Then again he was bullied.

The other kids at school were from the better end of the street. They would pick on him all the time, making fun of his clothes and bruises. He never played with any of them; he would stay by himself in the corner of the building or hide in the classroom or the library. He was always to blame for fights at school even though he was the only one covered with dirt, blood and bruises. In his head this only feed the thoughts that he was a bad person and child. If his father punished him and no one cared enough to ask if he was okay or stop it and the teachers saying he was a bad boy then he must be so. He had to be or other people would care about what happened to him.

He lifted his head slightly and shook it, causing whatever bangs he had to fall over his eyes. He pushed those thoughts from his mind; this was not the time for these sorts of thoughts. His Daddy was happy to be with him so he would be happy. None of these sad thoughts were allowed, none. He rested his head again on his Daddy's shoulder again and sighed with content. This was nice, he could hear his Daddy's heartbeat; it was steady and soft. Too soon for his liking he was let down from his perch and placed on his feet in front of him.

He looked up at his dad as his hand was taken and he was lead into an ice cream parlor. His face lit up as he was lead to the front as his Daddy chose an ice cream for them to share. He looked into the display cases of the different flavors; he wanted to try all of them. He could only imagine what they tasted like. He looked up at his father had received their sweets; "Severus, come on let's find a table to eat it eh?" He nodded in agreement and followed the man to the table at the far corner of the shop. He sat against the wall as he was handed his own spoon to eat. He smiled and thanked his father. He scooped some of the sugary goodness into his mouth and let out a small sigh as it melted when it touched his tongue.

They ate in silence until they had finished it. His daddy threw the container in the trash and lead him out. They spent the rest of the day like this; content with each other's company. Come late afternoon/early evening they headed home. When they walked through their door Tobias steered him towards the stairs. "Go shower while I make some dinner. Come down after and we'll eat together. 'K?" Severus nodded and ran to comply.

He took no more than ten minutes to wash, excited about spend more time with his father. He stepped out of the bathroom with dripping hair and a towel wrapped around his small body. He ran to his room from the bath and went in search for a clean night shirt. When he found one he pulled it on followed by a comfortable pair of boxer briefs. He hurried down the stairs and found his father serving a small meal of simple chicken sandwiches with mayo, bacon, lettuce and tomato. He sat down at the table excited as his father set a plate in front of him. He waited until his father was seated until he began to eat.

When he bit into the sandwich, he let out a sigh of contentment. It was almost heavenly; it tasted even better knowing his Daddy made it just for him. He looked up at his father who was eating his own sandwich with a smile as he looked at his son enjoy his food. He leaned over and ruffled his hair, "Good Severus?" he asked smiling. He only received a nod as his son's mouth was full and he did not want to anger his father by talking with food in his mouth.

They ate in silence, neither one talking to one another. When they were finished, Tobias removed the plates from the table and placed them in the sink. He turned back to see his son, sitting at the table waiting for some instructions. He let a smile grace his lips and walked over to him. "Why don't we read something before bed time." He lifted his boy again and took him into the living room. He set him on the couch and went over to the small book shelve. "What should we read today? Huh, Sev?"

Severus stood up on his knees and looked over to the bookshelf himself. "Can we read Alice in Wonderland?" he said in a small voice hoping for a yes. His father nodded. He grabbed the small leather bound book and sat down next to his son. They adjusted themselves until they were comfortable. Severus was curled up against his father's side with one of his daddy's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He opened the book and began to read. "_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she peeped into the book her sister was reading…_" _(1)_

He continued to read for over half an hour. He looked down at his son who had fallen asleep curled up against him with his head on his shoulder. He closed the book and set it against the coffee table and picked up his son with his head resting on his shoulder still. He walked up the stairs and into the child's bed room and laid him on the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed him underneath, tucking him in to where the sheets were pulled up to his chin.

He knelt down on the side of the bed, and just stared at his son. He ran his hand through his boy's thick silky black hair. He was amazed by how it looked almost blue in the moon light. The child looked a lot like his mother sometimes. His cheek bones, his dark eyes and even his hair. It all resembled his mother. He was magic like her; he had the same presence about him too. He just sat there and stroked the child's head; Severus knowing nothing, dead to the world, leaned into the touch and let out a small sigh. How he wished to make it up to the child, his life was shit, he knew that. All his clothes were thin from overuse and two sizes too big for him; nothing he really owned was new.

He stood from his position next to his son and walked to the door; with one last look at his son he walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and continued until he was at the front door. He walked out into the night air. He continued his way down the street to the pub. He made a check list in his mind; he had his home keys and he was sure he locked the front door. All was good then; his boy was safe in his bed and he was far away from him. His inner demons seemed to be trying to escape its cage. He sat at the bar and requested stiff drink. He downed it and felt the liquor numb him.

He spent over three or four hours there, just drinking and pondering his miserable life. His boy was eleven already; he knew what that meant to his wife's kind. That meant he would leave him and go to that school where he learned how to do all those special things. And in a way he was truly proud to think of his son to be going to a school for the gifted; but then the monster would rear his ugly head. It didn't want to have his boy to leave him; to become independent and not need him anymore. He wanted his little boy to stay just that, his little boy. Severus was still in need of his daddy; for goodness sake the boy still called him that. After his wife died his full attention was steered towards him, when Severus tried to think for himself he would beat that out of him. He knew it was wrong to beat him but the thought of him leaving him was too much and the monster would take over.

He was snapped back to the present when the bar tender began calling his name. "Tibias, last call bud. We're closing in a bit. Do want another or you heading home?"

Tibias mused over that for a moment then nodded to himself; "I'll head home, need to get home to my boy."

"Alright, be careful Tobias, don't want ya getting hurt on the way home and have that boy of yours left worrying."

"Sure thing Joe, good night."

"Take care Tobias, good night."

With a wave of his hand over his shoulder he walked out of the door and started to make his way home. As he got closer and closer to his small home he could make out a dim light lighting the kitchen. He put the key into the front door to open it and made his way to the kitchen; making sure to close and lock the door behind himself. He came upon Severus sitting at the small kitchen table with a letter in his hand. He looked down at his son's hands and saw the wax seal on it.

He rushed over and snatched the letter from the boy's hands. He looked at who it was addressed to:

'_To Mr. Severus Tobias Snape_

_Second bedroom_

_Spinner's End, Cokeworth'_

Severus just stared up to his father as he read who the letter was addressed to. He could feel himself begin to shiver. Was his daddy mad, he could smell the liquor on him so he could fall either way. Tibias just stood there looking at the letter.

"D-Daddy? W-What's the matter D-Daddy?" Severus whimpered out in a soft voice.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" There was no answer from the small boy. "Answer me boy!"

Severus fell from his chair and stumbled to his feet. He brought his hands to his chest and clutched the front of his shirt. "I-I-I … I-I-I" he couldn't form a sentence, he was too scared.

His father stalked up to him, backing Severus into the wall of the kitchen. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and slapped the boy across the face with his free hand. "Tell me!"

The child just stared up at him with his big dark eyes staring up at his father. He was shaken really hard and slapped again. He brought his hand to cover his cheek and began to cry. He opened his mouth to talk but words just wouldn't come out. Finally, after he began to sob a bit he began to speak. "I-I w-was…" he let out a loud sob, "… I-I was down here t-to get s-some water."

"Where did this letter come from?!" his Daddy waved the letter in his face while he yelled at him. "Where!?"

"An owl came by when I was getting water, and dropped it right in front of me then left. I-I haven't even opened it yet."

That seemed to set him off cause he was thrown across the room to the opening of the kitchen towards the living room. He landed hard on his hands and knees. He let out a soft choked whimper when he collided with the hard floor. His father walked in behind him and pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt. He pulled the boy over to the couch and dropped him on it. "Child, w-why do you constantly try my patience? Why?"

Severus just shook his head, trying to think of a way to calm his Daddy down. "D-Daddy… Daddy? I didn't mean anything by it, I-I'm sorry" He knew he needed to apologize, even if he didn't know what he had done wrong. "I was just excited about the letter, it's my Hogwarts letter Daddy." Stood from his spot on the couch and approached his Daddy slowly. "It's the letter Mama said I would get the summer I turn eleven remember? It's were I'll be going to school now."

His words seemed to aggravate his father more; so when he got into striking range he was hit with a flying fist that collided with the side of his face. He fell to the floor with a hard thud, clutching the side of his face. All that courage that was there a minute ago was gone replaced with that heart stopping fear. He looked up scared at his father. This wasn't happening, sure he was slapped and pushed around but he had never been punched or anything similar to that. When he looked up to his father he saw unrestrained rage and anger. He scrambled back as his father advanced on him; but he didn't get out of range fast enough so he was pulled to his feet and punched in the stomach and face again. He was thrown to the floor and was continuously kicked. He curled into a ball, trying to protect his stomach and head. Finally it stopped; on for him to be dragged up to his feet and pulled to the couch and fell over his father's lap. He felt his pants be dragged down to his knees then he felt a sharp sting hit his back side.

With each sharp slap to his back side he let out a choked cry. "DADDY! DADDY, PLEASE STOP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he was answer by the rain of hits coming to a halt. When nothing happened for a good minute, Severus lifted his head and pecked through his bangs and arms. His father was just staring down at him with a shocked and disgusted look on his face. "Daddy, I'm sorry…" his voice was no more than a whisper at this point.

They just stared at each other for a long moment, Severus didn't move from the spot on his father's lap and his father didn't move from where he sat above him. The man moved his hand to place it on the sobbing boys back and ignored the flinch he got when he placed his hand on the child's shoulder. "Let's clean you up child." He said in a soft voice and picked him up like he usually did and carried him up the stairs. He took him to the bathroom and began to undress the boy. He placed him in the tub and turned on the faucet.

He plugged the tub and watched as the water began to fill it up; as soon as it was full enough he turned it off. He began wash him off pouring water over his child's thin and bruised limbs. With gentle hands he washed whatever sweat, dirt and blood there was on his son. "I don't know about this school Severus; I might not want you to go. What if you aren't like them. I don't like the idea of you being away from me for such a long time. You wouldn't be able come home until holiday breaks. Don't you think that it would be better if you just stayed here and went to the school you usually do?"

Severus peeked through his bangs and stared at his father. Was he saying that he couldn't go to Hogwarts? But it would be the only way to keep the memory of his mother of fading. He knew she was in clubs at school and made herself known there. He could find out something that he didn't know about her. And what did he mean not be like them? Did he think he was a squib? He wasn't though, knew that much. He felt the magic in him, just like how he felt it with his mother and Lily. He didn't know any other witch or wizard nor had he met any other. Thought whirled around in his head. His father beat him just for mentioning Hogwarts and for receiving his letter, he wasn't going to let this go. As much as he was afraid of what his father would do, he had to make sure he went to Hogwarts!

"D-Daddy, I-I have to go to H-Hogwarts. I-If I don't, my magic c-could hurt me." His voice was soft but it carried through. His father just stared at him.

"We'll see Severus, we'll see."

Though his father had said that he knew nothing good could come out of that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:So there you have it! The next chapter to the Safe at Home story. Sorry if you thought thing would be getting better for Severus. I sort of want more thing to happen with his father and him. I'm a little afraid for this chapter because like i said before, i had no real idea where i was heading with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and i wish anyone who read this best of luck. I will take any advice or opinions i can get but beware if you make me cry i will set the evil Dark Lord on you. That's right, i have the Dark Lord in my bedroom closet and only feed him mean people so watch out. *Opens closet door and brings him out* Show the world your with me Voldie.**

**"Beware, if you hurt her feelings you _will_ pay for your insolence"**

**There you have it a fair warning. Have a great day, night, afternoon, where ever you are in the world. See you soon! FIGHTING! **

**Summerstar is signing off! Bye Bye. **

**OH! before i forget! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
